Vanity
by Cana-Puff
Summary: France wondered, was China really a girl? He should find out... Of course that just lead up to a whole load of other fun events! China/France with alternate ending! (As it turns out, no. He isn't.)


**Vanity**

France was very annoyed. For the fifteenth year in a row, China had been voted the prettiest nation and it wasn't fair! I mean, every year, he came second, and he wanted to change that. Just because China had big, sparkling eyes, a lithe figure, porcelain skin, luscious lips, long, silky black hair… okay, maybe he knew what China had over him. In fact, he wondered if China was actually a very flat-chested – yet beautiful – girl. He would find out… Ah, what had he been talking about a moment ago? Eh, didn't matter, he had to go see if China was a girl now and he'd worry about the other thing, whatever it was, later.

With that resolution in mind, France ran out the door, paused, ran back in and put some clothes on, and ran out again. He slowed to a walk and headed to China's place. He walked up the steps and rang the door bell. There was a call for him to wait a second – he did, more than one second, actually – and then the door flew open. China stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"Hi, France...? What do you want?" France stretched his hand out and felt China's chest, a look of concentration on his face. China froze up, hands twitching, as though wishing he had his wok at that point. "W-What the hell?!" He cried. France ignored him. He didn't feel anything on China's chest, but that meant nothing, so he moved his hand down to China's crotch. China did leap back this time. "What are you doing, Aru!" He screamed, feeling slightly violated, "You just knock on my door and touch me with out any words?" Mind you, this was France, he probably did this to everyone.

"Well, look at you! I wanted to know if you were a boy or a girl!" France said defensively, as if that made everything better. China's eye twitched. Why would anyone think he was a girl? It was insulting! And the worst thing was that he didn't have his wok to hit France on his stupid blond head.

"You _what?!_" He screeched, "I'm a boy!"

"Well that's clear now," France rolled his eyes as though it was obvious, "But you have such a pretty, tinkling voice and such a attractive, feminine face!"

China blushed, embarrassed and a little flattered. "W-well, that's no excuse!" He murmured.

France leaned in, "Well, can I come in and apologise?" He asked sweetly. He clasped his hands together and let his hair drape over one eye, making himself look (Hopefully) delectable and forgivable.

"I..."

"I'll buy you a special edition Shinatty-Chaaan!"

"Deal," He said before France had even finished speaking and stepped aside to allow France in to his house. "We'll have tea," He said and rushed off to the kitchen, wishing he hadn't given in so quickly. Stupid France knowing his weakness and having such pretty, hypnotic eyes. He put some leaves in to a teapot and poured in the warm water to make green tea, before taking the teapot and two cups on a try in to the living room, where France was draped over the sofa, almost making China choke with shock at the position. He wasn't a prudish man by any means, but France, he was just ridiculous. He put the tray down on the table, poured tea in to the cups and sat down on a chair, as far away from France as possible.

"Thanks," France accepted the tea, blowing on it. He took a sip, and when it was cool enough, took a large gulp, causing tea to drip down his neck. That, next to his laid back position on the sofa and his clothes almost falling off... China looked away.

"Hey, China. Your nose seems to be bleeding quite profusely," France pointed out, grinning lazily.

"Uh..." China lifted his hand to his nose to cover it and rushed out of the room to clear it up. When he returned, he looked less flustered and much more dignified. "You said you wanted to apologise?"

"Yes... I'm sorry that I wordlessly groped you to determine your gender." China's eye twitched slightly. "And because of that, I'd like to take you around town to buy you a few things and generally have a good time!"

He blinked and said, without really thinking, "Oh - okay," He also found he was blushing a little, "When do you want to go?" He played with his fingers, and he noticed they did look quite long and feminine. Did people really think he was like a girl? He looked up at France, who was looking at him with some sort of smouldering look, that was the only way to describe it, and the look unnerved him.

"Whatever time's good for you," France replied, winking.

China felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. "I-I'm free now, Aru," He muttered.

"Great! Me too," France smiled and stood up. "And I'll buy you that limited edition Shinatty-chan I promised you." He wiped away the tea from his face and neck. China got to his feet and went to get his coat but stopped.

"France," He bit his lip, "Does everyone see me as, well, as a girl?" He felt his long (Girly! His mind screamed) pony tail drape across his neck as he looked around.

"No!" France assured him and China breathed a sigh of relief, shirking on his coat. "Although," He continued and China's shoulders drooped a little, "We all know you're male, but if a country started thinking about it, they might wonder if you're a girl," France smiled dazzlingly at him, and for a second it didn't matter what he had said… China shook his head, he mustn't think like that!

He pulled on his jacket and slipped on his shoes. "Ok, let's go. By the way, where are we going?" He asked France curiously. Up until now, France had failed to mention where they'd be going and what they'd be doing. France turned an almost incredulous expression at him.

"The mall!" He cried, with stars shining in his gorgeous eyes, that had China nearly enraptured... China shook his head again.

"That's nice! I've never really been to a mall before. I'm too busy setting up China towns to do that, usually, Aru," He admitted. France waved a hand.

"Then it's a great thing we're doing it now! Hey, do you have a ribbon? Preferably black."

"Uh, yes, why?" China asked, walking towards a china box on the mantle.

"I'd like to tie my hair back, is all," France shrugged. China nodded and pulled one out.

"Sorry, no black. The darkest I have is royal blue. Here," He handed the ribbon to France, who tied back his hair. Oh wow, that looked... That looked... Wow! China's face heated up slightly.

They walked to the Mall, where there were lots of people milling around. He pressed slightly closer to France in order not to get lost in the big maze of shops and people, but instantly regretting it and pulling away. France just put an arm around him and pulled him closer, making him shout in surprise. France chuckled, "Don't worry about wanting to be close to me," He said, looking down slightly at China, who was a little shorter, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "In here," He pulled China in to a shop, making him stumble at the sudden turn slightly.

When he looked around, he saw many different plushies of different sizes and types. France lead him over to a shelf labelled 'Shinatty-chan' and he lost himself with glee. "A-All this Shinatty-chan, Aru!" He cried. France patted him on the head (He hated being short) and picked a large one in an apron and wearing a chef's hat, with a tag saying 'Special edition'.

"You want this one, right?" He asked, and China was ashamed and embarrassed to say that when he was asked, he squealed and pulled France into a crushing hug. But France just laughed and pried him off.

"Heh, as much as I like you being there, I kinda need to pay for it!" China blushed tomato red and took a couple of steps back.

"Sorry," He muttered. France just chuckled and went over to the cash desk to pay for the plushie. China watched him, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. A few moments later, France came back with the doll and deposited it in China's hands. "Thank you!" China's eyes sparkled and he grabbed on to France's arm, not letting go of the Shinatty-chan doll. He was so happy, he didn't notice that he was hanging off France's arm, looking at him with gooey eyes, "Where are we going now?" He asked.

"Well, we could go to the food court," France said thoughtfully, stroking his almost non-existent stubble with his thumb and index finger. China smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like to get something sweet!" He grinned. France nodded and steered China in a new direction.

"This way, then!" He declared, pointing towards a space full of different open cafes under a large cake-and-milkshake sign. China cuddled the plushie as they made their way to sit down. He flopped down onto a chair and pulled a small, paper menu towards him.

"Oh, I don't know... What do you think I should get?"

"Well," France waggled his eyebrows, "We could share a milkshake," He suggested. China just blushed and nodded, clutching the Shinatty-chan doll, making him look a little childish, which was ridiculous, as he was the eldest living nation. France raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected China to actually agree, but he wasn't about to complain. "I'll go get it then," He stood up and walked over to the order desk, "One cookies and cream milkshake, please," He ordered.

The petite girl at the counter nodded, "You'll have to wait a few moments, I'll bring it to your table," France nodded and went back over to their table, grinning as flirtatiously as possible, although he wasn't sure why. The girl came over and put a milkshake on to the table and two straws, grinning. "Is this your girlfriend then," China went bright red and looked down. He really was girly!

France laughed loudly as China bowed his head and his hands gripped the table hard, blushing madly. "Nope. He's my boyfriend!" That comment made him blush harder. The girl looked slightly embarrassed for her slip-up, and slightly apologetic, too. She left quickly, and once she was gone, China looked up slightly.

"'M not your boyfriend..." He mumbled. France grinned wider. China wondered how that was physically possible, he was already grinning so broadly.

"I know, I just wanted to make her feel guilty for that comment, however..."

"However... What?" China ventured, partially dreading the answer.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just drink our milkshake, to-ge-ther!" He leaned forward and China tentatively followed suit. France took the first straw into his mouth and China had difficulty taking the other one without their noses bumping into each other.

China thought the milkshake was okay, but he was a little bit distracted by how close he was to France's face (so close, in fact he could feel his breath) to really enjoy it. When they finished the milkshake, he pulled back in to his seat and sat straight up. "Wait," France said and reached his hand up, cupping his face, "You have some ice cream on your cheek," He leaned in and wiped his cheek with his thumb. China felt his heart beat faster and he leaned his head to the right, his mouth opening slightly, his eyes half lidded. Then France pulled away and smiled, "There, all better," China just blushed and readjusted himself in his seat. France felt his heart beat fast, why had he done that? He shook it off and stood up, holding out a hand. "Come on!" China accepted it hesitantly, and France pulled him up. France led him to another shop, this one full of clothes. "Here, it's great fun!"

"But... I don't need new clothes, Aru," China protested weakly.

"You don't have to buy anything, just try it on!" France insisted. China relented quickly and they walked in. The next few hours were spent with China and France having a grand time trying on different outfits. France tried on any that he saw (Including girls ones) and no matter what they were, they all looked good on him. China tried on the ones that France thrust into his hands.

China raised an eyebrow, holding up an outfit, "Don't you think this shows a little too much skin?" He asked, eying the outfit dubiously, "And what's the point of having jeans which are ripped, it's wasteful," He would consider himself a fun person but it was just a little pointless.

France waved a hand dismissively, "They're clubbing clothes, they're supposed to be skimpy, just go!" He pushed China in to the fitting room. Five minutes later, China came out looking a little uncomfortable, but he almost gave France a nosebleed. He was wearing very form-fitting light jeans and a black shirt that was artfully slashed, showing random pieces is skin.

"It's a little tight," He muttered, tugging the shirt down slightly, as if his could make it cover more skin that way.

It was very tight, very tight indeed, and France couldn't help but think that was very, very good. All he managed to say, however, was "Look on the bright side, at least everyone can yell you're a guy," China whacked him on the shoulder for that comment and scowled. "Ok, sorry!" France giggled, "But it really does look good on you! Are you going to buy it?"

"I don't think so," China shook his head. France held out a hand to stop him before he turned around and went to change.

"Well, I can buy it for you, I mean it looks really great!" Something about China in that outfit made France not want to take his eyes off him.

"O-oh, well, I suppose..." China bit his lip, unsure of letting France buy him something else.

"Then it's decided, I will!" France grinned. China faltered and looked up, confusion written over his face. "Look, I said that this trip was like an apology, and that I'd buy you stuff, so I'm going to buy you that, too!" That was... China released his lip from his teeth's grasp to smile dazzlingly at France. That was so sweet! He'd never really had someone to go around with, buying things and having a good time.

"Alright!" He beamed.

It was a weird feeling, having someone pamper you. As the eldest nation, it had usually been him looking after others, and he was quite simple by nature, so he often didn't get new clothes. He went back in to the changing room an pulled of the top, starting to wrestle with the skinny jeans. Damn these western clothes! They simply would not budge! He bent over, trying to pull them up, but his hand slipped and all he ended up doing was hitting himself in the face, knocking himself backwards. "Uh, France," He said awkwardly, unsure if he wanted France to see him half-naked, "Help? I can't get the jeans off," His voice was meek and he was blushing profusely.

He heard a small laugh, "Of course, China," He said and slipped past the curtain. China blushed, feeling very naked and exposed, not wearing a shirt and with the denim jeans hanging just below his hips. "Sit," France commanded him, and he did so, easing the jeans on to his thigh to avoid sitting on them. France grabbed China's leg and he squeaked in surprise as it was lifted in to the air, "The tricky part of skinny jeans," France said, easing his fingers under the cloth by China's ankle, "Is the heels and thighs." He tugged and the force pulled his foot slightly painfully. "See," France smirked, and China had the feeling he was enjoying this all too much. "First, pull it down to your knees," He instructed, wrapping his hands around China's thighs to push down the jeans. China felt himself turn pink and his cheeks heat up.

France's hands moved to the other side, but he stopped him, mumbling, "I get it, I'll do this one," He copied what France had done, so the fabric was hanging around his knees. France then pulled them over China's heels, this time more carefully, and China tried to keep his heel in line with his ankle as best a possible.

France was trying not to think perverse thoughts this second, but he couldn't really help it in this position, especially because China was blushing profusely, almost naked. It would do no good to think these thoughts, he reminded himself, holding up the jeans once China was finally freed from them. No good at all. But he still let his eyes trail up China's thin, feminine legs and to a very naughty place.

He kept staring until China, sick of sitting there and blushing like some virgin school-girl, stood up and shoved France with all his force out of the changing room. "PERVERT!" He called after him and drew the curtains. Once he was dressed he re-emerged to find a rightfully abashed France sitting on a small poof, waiting for him.

"Shall we, uh, go pay?" He asked. China nodded mutely and handed him the clothes. They paid quickly and left, and were now at a loss of things to do. China played with the hem of his Shinatty-chan's apron to give himself something to do and France looked rather desperate to find somewhere else to go.

"Come on," China said eventually, sighing. "Let's go back to my place."

"Okay then," France grinned and China whished he'd phrase it better. He clutched at the Shinatty-chan doll and looked away. Stupid France with his crisp blue eyes that looked at him with that annoying look that made him act like a school girl. He cursed very colourfully in his head in Chinese, and walked next to France, trying to keep a good distance as they went back to his home.

When they reached their destination, China opened the door and looked back, "Do you want to come in for a drink? We didn't really finish our tea earlier,"

France grinned, "Sure," He said brightly, and, China might almost say, if he didn't know France, that it was almost innocent. "We should go out clubbing sometime," he said as they walked in, "It'll mean you have to wear the clothes I bought you."

China paled. "I don't want to wear those monstrosities for jeans again, Aru!"

"Aw, but I bought them just for you! It's impolite not to wear them at least once!" France argued. China sighed. He didn't feel up to fighting at the moment.

"Fine..." He shifted, hating that he relented so easily.

"In fact, what would be even better is if you wore them to the world meeting!"

"I refuse!" He blushed bright pink in sheer embarrassment, "I will only wear them clubbing, but I'll wear them." He compromised.

"Well, I suppose that'll have to do," France pouted as though he was upset, but he was secretly very happy that he would be able to see China in those clothes again, because he had known that he probably would have put them away in a cupboard and never wore it again. "We'll go out tonight!" He said impulsively, He was supposed to be going out drinking with England tonight, but if he called him up, he was sure England wouldn't mind, and he would be glad to be shot of him anyway.

"Tonight?!" China yelled. That was way too early! He didn't even know what to do when clubbing. So, he voiced this to France.

"Well then," France said as he reached a conclusion, "I'll just have to teach you all I know! And trust me, that's a lot!" He flipped a stray lock of hair over his shoulder and grinned. China nearly melted at the sight.

"O-ok..." Well, he couldn't refuse. He'd already agreed to go clubbing and he didn't want to look like a complete... (For lack of better words) douche!

"In that case," France stood up and held out a hand, helping China out of his seat. "Let's begin!" The next few hours involved France teaching China how to dance at a night club to his iPod and a set of speakers ("It's easy! Put your hands in the air and shake your hips!"). Soon, China felt his confidence level rise and he rather enjoyed the close proximity between him and France.

Then, he suddenly lost his footing and fell, grabbing on to France's arm, but all his succeeded in was pulling the taller blond down on top of him on the floor. He went bright pink, staring up straight in to France's wide blue eyes, inches from his face again. He felt his nose against France's and subconsciously leaned his head to the side so they weren't touching anymore, to allow France better access to mouth, without really realising what he was doing.

France paused, trying as hard as possible to restrain himself. He was flirtatious, yes, but he didn't go round kissing the other nations, as tempting as it was to kiss China senseless right now, looking completely gorgeous in submission, his cheeks tinted red and his eyes wide in surprise. He just whispered, "Ca va?" And shifted, rolling off of him and sitting down, "Are you alright?" He translated. China lay there and nodded mutely, blushing harder.

"Good..." France slowly stood up then held out a hand to China who accepted it after a moment's hesitation. France pulled him up and brought his other hand up to clasp China's other. China was trembling slightly with nerves and France pressed his body closer. Then he did something which even he, France, admitted was cheesy. He pulled China into a slow dance that didn't suit the tempo of the music that was playing, swaying his body and getting China to do the same.

They stayed like that, dancing slowly, until France pulled away. "S-sorry!" He mumbled. "I'll come over tonight, non?" And he rushed to grab his coat and shoes.

"Wait, Fra--!" The door slammed shut before China could finish his sentence. He sighed and let the hand which had reached out to France's hand drop. He should be happy, shouldn't he? That pervert who had felt him up to check he was male without a word had just left, so he should be happy. But France was actually quite sweet when you thought about it, and although he was still very flirtatious, he was a gentleman too. Now he had nothing to do except wait for France tonight, he wondered if that was a little pathetic.

-----

France banged on England's door, his heart thumping (though probably just from running all the way here). The other nation opened it, "Oh, France," He said sourly, "It's not enough that I have to suffer you later tonight, you come here during the day too." He scowled, though he scowled anyway, so it wasn't much of a change.

"I'm not going to be coming tonight." He panted, resting against the doorframe to catch his breath.

"Good," England said, blinking is surprise. France had pestered him for weeks to get him to go out drinking, and now he cancelled at the last minute. It was a little strange wasn't it? "But you could have told me this over the phone, instead of inflicting your presence on me. Japan's over at the moment."

"Sorry," France apologising for annoying him, was the world going to end? "Maybe it's best that Japan is here too. I need some advise from you," France wanted his advice? The world really was going to end! "It's about his brother, China,"

"What about China?" Japan asked, appearing at the door. France twiddled his thumbs and England sighed, pushing the door wide enough to let him in. France rushed in, removing his jacket and shoes, and sitting nervously on the living room sofa. "Well?" Japan prompted, sitting in a chair opposite. England joined them.

"Shall I make some tea?"

"No, really, thanks," France declined. He'd had enough of tea for the day.

"Ok, whatever. Just, whatever it is you're trying to say, spit it out!"

"I... " France hesitated only momentarily before explaining everything that had happened, from checking to see if China was a girl, to taking him to the mall, to dancing and almost kissing him, to fleeing the house. "So, I need help..." He trailed off. The other two were gazing at him with slightly amused expressions. Well, England was, at least. Japan bit his lip.

"It sounds like... You're..."

"You," England cut in, trying not to laugh, "The king of romance, don't even know when you have a crush!"

"I-- What?" France froze up.

Japan nodded in confirmation. "You're crushing on him..."

England wiped his eyes, "That is priceless. I mean, I haven't been anywhere near a romantic country since the poetic movement died out, but you, you pride yourself on being the country d'amore." He continued laughing until Japan and France glared at him hard enough that his decided it was for his own safety to sober up.

"Well what do you think I should do about it?" he asked, England starting to grate on his nerves. Why had he spent all that time bothering England to go out drinking with him again?

"Well," Japan said, looking a little awkward, he was easily the least experienced romantically of all the nations out there, so he had no idea why France was even asking for advice from him and England was hardly a romantic, not any more (he had a vague memory of meeting him briefly to discuss trade in the 1600s and England spewing out romantic sentiment, that, pretty as it was, was rather silly), "You're going out with him later, I suppose you could just confess?" Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as England and France were looking at him, England as though Japan was mad to suggest such a thing and France looked positively horrified.

"It's too embarrassing! I couldn't... You guys don't have any better suggestions?" He drooped.

"Nope, you're on your own for this one!" England leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder. France didn't even try to bat him away. England sighed, not liking France to be so sad, because it just wasn't like him. "Hey, you could make him fall for you," He suggested. France looked at him.

"You mean like, woo him?" He asked. If so, then this was something he could do, this was his territory!

"Yeah! Really get him good!" England gave him the thumbs up. France smiled, suddenly feeling much more confident of himself.

"Thanks, England, I--"

"Yeah, that's great, get out of my house," England cut him off, standing up and pointing towards the door. France nodded and stood up as well. Japan went to get his jacket, handing it to him, France thanked them both and hastily left for his own home, which he held many things at, such as the sexiest outfits imaginable!

-----

The bell went and China felt his heart start to beat nervously. He got up, shifting in the outfit that he would be wearing out and opened the door. He had tried to go to Japan's house to get some advice on France, (Although he had no idea why, Japan wasn't very good with these types of problems, he was too blunt) but he hadn't been in, so he had just gone back home to wait. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

France was standing there in the tightest leather trousers China had ever seen! They were could have been painted on to his skin and a wire mesh top that meant he could have been wearing nothing and it wouldn't have shown any less flesh. Compared to this, China's own outfit was pretty tame actually. Was it wrong to be thinking about France right about now in a very, very bad way? Yes, he though, and tried to shake the images out of his head. It was most probable that France didn't like him, considering that China had counted at least three chances for them to kiss which he hadn't taken.

"Hi, Aru," he said nervously.

"Hi," Francis replied, "Here," He handed China a large bouquet of roses, smiling.

"Oh," China leaned down and breathed in the sweet scent, taking them from France, "They're beautiful, thank you," He returned the smile, "But you didn't have to get me anything,"

France's smile turned slightly perverse and he said, "Why not? I wanted to. Besides, this is sort of like a date," Same old flirtatious France then, so it didn't necessarily mean anything. Mind you, he couldn't help but hope… for what though, he wasn't exactly certain.

China blushed, "I'm going to put these in water," he muttered and rushed back in to the house.

Back at the front door, France was inwardly freaking out. He'd given China flowers and dressed his best, so surely China was falling for him, right? For some reason, it felt different from when he'd flirt with anyone else. China felt special... He took a deep breath and tried to rid his face of the rising blush before China came back. He rocked on his heals and plucked at his shirt. Perhaps the shirt was a little to exposing... He should have come with something more on, damn it! China came dashing back, around five minutes later, wearing the amazing outfit France had bought him only that day.

"L-let's go, shall we?" He asked. France nodded and walked down the steps. China locked up and joined him.

"Come, we're going in my car," He indicated a gorgeous, sleek black Lamborghini that was sitting by the road, gleaming in the setting sun. China gasped in awe.

"Y-you... wow!" He breathed, running up to it to slightly caress the edge. France pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the car, holding the door open for China to get in. "This is a really nice car," He gushed hopelessly, strapping himself in to the seat.

"Thanks," France smiled dazzlingly. Whenever he did that, China felt like he was going to melt, and it was ridiculous. They drove to a club where there were lines of people waiting outside, and China thought that it must be good to have so many waiting to get in. He could already hear the fast beat of the music as they went to wait to get in, the line slowly moving as people were either let in or turned away for being underage.

He moved closer to France, wanting to be closer to him and feeling a little cold, as this shirt had no sleeves. France just allowed it, trying not to let his heart beat too fast, was China just completely innocent? Well, even though he was over four thousand years old, he acted extremely childishly, so it was actually quite possible. They got to the front of the line, and the bouncer let them in to the sweltering heat and beating noise of the club.

France led him to the edge of the dance floor and gave him a thumbs up. China took a deep breath and got on, tentatively. He relaxed slightly when France followed, and started dancing easily. China half copied him, half did what they'd practiced before. He couldn't help but blush, though, whenever his and France's bodies brushed against together.

France smirked. He knew that outfit he'd gotten China looked good on him, and now China was getting many female lookers and even a couple of male. China seemed unaware of them, though, too concentrated on not slipping up in his dancing. France took the time to check China out properly and occasionally rub up to him to feel that deliciously smooth skin. After about ten minutes of this, he stopped and put a hand on China's shoulder. China looked up and France, knowing talk would be useless, pointed to the bar. China nodded, albeit tentatively, and they slipped away from everyone else.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked when they slid into seats.

"Um," China didn't really drink that heavily, so he wasn't sure, "Green tea?" He said meekly, knowing that probably wasn't appropriately, but still, no harm in trying.

France chuckled, "I don't think they'll have that," he breathed in to China's ear, making his shiver, "How about something alcoholic."

"Wine?" He tried. France shook his head, so he just pouted slightly and said, "Oh, you decide then." He finally said.

"Okay then," He leaned over to barman, "Two vodka shots, neat," Neat vodka? China had drunk with Russia before – he'd had to, hadn't he, during business – and he wondered if France was trying to get him drunk. He really didn't want to get drunk, he knew what happened when he got drunk.

But the barman nodded and poured two shot glasses of vodka. They picked one up each and clinked glasses, "Cheers," France murmured and downed it in one gulp.

China tentatively picked up his own and put the rim to his lip. He tilted it and sipped a bit and when he lowered it, France was obviously trying to restrain a laugh. "When you have shots," He informed China, "You drink them at once, not sip a little every now and then." That said, he put a finger under China's glass and raised it back up then when it was at China's lips for a second time, France murmured, "Brace yourself!" And he tipped it all up into China's mouth. China was forced to swallow, and spluttered slightly. He glared at France, who shrugged and patted him on the back. "You did well." That comment made China flush with an odd sense of pride.

France stood back up and gestured for China to do the same. He threw the bartender some money and held out a hand for China to accept. When China was pulled to his feet, France whispered in his ear that drinking obviously wasn't for him, and they'd dance a little more before going home. China liked that idea and nodded. They slipped back into the crowd of people and danced a bit, and only five minutes in, some woman swayed her way towards him.

"Hey, handsome," She said in his ear, and China felt stiff, not sure how to react. "What's your name?"

"Ah..." Think of a name, think of a name! "Wang Yao," China replied.

"So you're Chinese? I thought so..." She grinned and danced closer to him.

He wanted to move back, but the throng of people just put up a wall more impenetrable than his great wall back home. "Uh, yeah," He replied, continuing dancing but not liking how close this woman was getting, "Where are you from?"

"America," She told him, draping herself over him.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his waist and a voice say in to his ear, "hey, babe, ready to go?" He had never been so relieved to have France hit on him, even as he blushed.

The girl pulled away, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were taken," She said. "It's always the cute ones," But he didn't have time to laugh, as he was too preoccupied with France's warmth pressing against him.

France brought a hand up to his chin, twisting it around so he was looking in to France's face. They were so close again, "Are you okay?" He asked and twisted China around so they were facing each other, but now there was distance between them again, "Let's go,". China was starting to feel frustrated as France grabbed his wrist and led him out.

The cold air outside the club cleared his head and he suddenly felt upset, "Stop doing that!" He yelled, shoving France against the wall harshly, cheeks blushing and his fists clenched.

France was shocked at China's sudden outburst and he just laughed even as he hit the wall with force enough to knock the breath out of him, "I had to do something to stop the girl from chatting you up, you looked really uncomfortable," Truthfully, he had felt totally jealous that the woman had pressed herself up against China like that, and the act, although it had helped quell his own possessive urges.

"No!" China yelled, France wasn't understanding him! "Don't keep doing things like that when your actions don't meet up to your intentions!" He admitted, the anger fading to leave embarrassment. He looked down at the ground, his hands unclenching.

"Okay," France said, and decided to take a risk, taking a step towards China so there bodies were pressed flush together. He tipped China's chin up again so their eyes met and leaned in, pressing his lips to China's. China stilled, his eyes widening. France pressed his tongue against China's lips, asking for entrance, but China didn't respond. France pulled his mouth away, keeping his arms wrapped around China's smaller figure. "This," He muttered, "Is my intention..." He leaned in again, but just pulled China into a crushing hug. "I like you," He whispered into his ear. China flushed and seemed to regain his senses.

"Idiot..." France pulled back.

"What?" He looked hurt.

"Idiot!" China repeated, more loudly, "I like you too! Why didn't you just say so, like normal people!" China doubted that his blush would ever go away, it had been increasing so much.

"Uh?" Well, that wasn't something you saw every day. France was speechless... So China built up his courage and kissed France on the lips. When he pulled back, he said something he never thought capable of saying. "Why don't you show me how kissing's done in your country!" Oh, he could just die of embarrassment right now! But France seemed to snap out of the stupor China had put him in and leaned forward, kissing him, opening his mouth, letting their tongues dance and entwine. This was bliss.

-----

France knocked on England's door, and the other nation opened it, "Oh, it's you," he said, "Come on then" He grabbed a jacket and his keys, "You know, after you so rudely stood me up the other day, I shouldn't have given in so easily," he griped as they walked down the road, "So, how're you?" he asked.

"Ah, mon ami, I'm in heaven," his eyes went all gooey and he looked over at England, embracing him.

England rolled his eyes and shoved France off of him, "It went well then, I assume?"

"More than alright!" France said happily, "It went amazingly. After we left the nightclub, we admitted that we liked each other and then, we went back to my house, were-"

England cut him off, shoving him, "I do not need details of your sex life, thank you very much," He said, "I have never needed details of your sex life,"

"But who will I tell?" France's eyes turned big as he pouted, turning the corner.

"Greece?" England suggested, "He's pretty perverted,"

"But he won't stay awake long enough," France whined.

"Look, all I want to know is whether you're happy. Now, are you happy?"

"Yes," France said with conviction, "Very much so,"

"Good. Now please stop talking about it, or I'll start talking about Japan," He warned.

"Fine, fine, mon chere. Suit yourself," France waved him away.

"Good," They were at the door of a pub, and England pressed on it, pausing, "Now, can we just get this drink over with?"

"Certainly." France would just wait until England was drunk to tell him all the details. Heh, he loved how susceptible England was to any topic when he was drunk. That's why he wanted to go for a drink with him.

Owari

– Alternate Ending –

Suddenly, France remembered what he had been talking about. "Oh, that's right," He said softly.

China looked round from where he was retying his ponytail, "What?" He asked.

"I just remembered why I was thinking about you this morning. I was upset that you had won the prettiest nation award again," He said, grinning sheepishly.

China blushed and shrugged, "Sorry," he said guiltily.

France just chuckled and pinned him back to the bed, "That's okay, how about we just go for the hottest couple instead." He captured China's lips in a searing kiss.

When they broke away, China giggled slightly, "We'll have some tough completion though." He said, "If I'm right about Japan and England,"

France just smirked and kissed him again, muttering against his lips, "You must remember, China, I don't let England beat me without a fight,"

**The end**

**A/N Well there you have it. It was written with my sister ^_^ We're not sure quite how we came to like this pairing... Infact, we wrote it over skype without a real plot (Those things develop without our noticing, if you can **_**call**_** this thing a plot...) But whatever, read and review!**


End file.
